<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lulu Lemon Yoga Pants by jcrycolr3wradc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640457">Lulu Lemon Yoga Pants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc'>jcrycolr3wradc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crona's Amazing Butt, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yoga pants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz gave Crona some yoga pants and now Kid has all the problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crona/Death the Kid, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki/Liz Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lulu Lemon Yoga Pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the Prompt "Person A has taken to wearing yoga pants around the house. Person B is suffering."</p>
<p>A/N: No, I will never ever stop writing about how Crona has an ass to aspire to and how much Kid wants to take a bite outta that cute butt. Look SoMa gets to have 8 skillion fics about Maka’s mini skirt and her legs, so I’m just evening the score, alright?<br/>Crona has a penis, fyi. They’re still nb, but in this they have a penis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was entirely Liz’s fault, Kid bitterly reflected.</p>
<p>She bought a pair of the… “pants” which to Kid was an extremely generous term, for Crona when she found out about their sensitivity to various fabrics.</p>
<p>“They’re hypo-allergenic, vegan, and like, 55% spandex.”</p>
<p>Kid was pleased with the design, if nothing else. Plain black fabric, with white stripes around the upper thighs. But he wasn’t aware of what the true power leggings were until Crona wore them for the first time.</p>
<p>They were just going for a walk around the park, because it was a nice day, but Crona tended to cover up because the sun got to their pale skin. Kid was used to them walking around in full length dresses, skirts and skinny jeans.</p>
<p>But today…</p>
<p>The “pants” looked painted on. Even Crona’s tightest jeans didn’t perfectly display the lean muscles of their calves, the generous meat of their thighs, the fullness of hip.</p>
<p>And now, Kid was having a distinct problem. He’d chosen discretion over valor and was walking behind Crona and studiously thinking of ice-cold showers. They walked up the steps to the viewing platform and by the time they got to the top Kid was positive he wouldn’t have been able to take a seat comfortably. He couldn’t have said whose pants were tighter, Crona’s or his.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Much to Kid’s vexation, Crona was very taken with the yoga pants and soon was amassing a tidy collection. Aware of their boyfriend’s predilection for symmetry, they even picked out designs that were either solid colors or simple patterns.</p>
<p>On the one hand, Kid was genuinely touched by Crona’s thoughtfulness. On the other (equally balanced) hand this only made Kid’s distraction worse.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Soul let out a low whistle as Crona, practically dragged along by Maka, passed them on the track field. Ahead of them, Crona was slowly jogging and along with their perspiration had practically glued the fabric to their legs and behind. “Hey those things really bring out Crona’s good side, huh, Kid?” He nudged Kid as they ran.</p>
<p>“Quiet,” Kid hissed, glancing ahead. He sped up slightly. “Also, it’s none of your business!” It occurred to him to chase Soul away from looking at Crona.</p>
<p>Soul laughed lowly as he caught back up. “Sure, whatever you say.” He managed his typical cocky shrug as Kid once again picked up his pace. “But I bet you wish it was your business.”</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>This quickly brought out a second issue with the pants.</p>
<p>Kid had always been somewhat aware that he found Crona attractive, even during their fight on the Flying Dutchman. They had a pleasing appearance. They had a kind disposition. They were a dangerous fighter when prompted. Kid thought he had chosen very well and had always been happy with Crona as a romantic partner.</p>
<p>But now…</p>
<p>Crona was getting <em>looks</em>.</p>
<p>Kid would walk with them to class and see other students glance over Crona, as if they were a particularly symmetrical painting or building. Girls would purse their lips and lower their eyelids and toss their hair in front of Crona. Boys would wink and smile, nudging each other as Crona walked by.</p>
<p>“Oh!” They stopped when a weapon practically threw their pencil in front of Crona. Crona looked at the weapon, a younger girl with large brown eyes and smooth skin. Crona bent over at the waist and Kid watched, infuriated as the weapon looked their fill, beaming. “You dropped this,” Crona said and tried to hand the pencil back.</p>
<p>“Keep it! I got everything I needed,” she said chirpily and sauntered away.</p>
<p>Crona, Father bless them, did not ever seem to realize the chaos they were causing.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>“On your left!” Maka barked and Kid instantly ducked and Soul went swinging over his head.</p>
<p>The kishin was large, ugly and was being controlled by a human thug who had gotten his hands on some spell pages.</p>
<p>Kid, Maka and Black Star had been tracking this idiot all over, trying to collect all the pages. Finally, they had cornered him and to finish the fight, brought in the big guns.</p>
<p>“Scream Resonance Alpha!” Crona’s strident call came from over them, their large distorted shadow racing over Kid. The ground buckled and distorted as the scream ripped it apart like a knife through burned brownies. It staggered the kishin and had its controller diving for cover, driven into the shadows where Black Star and Tsubaki made short work of him.</p>
<p>Kid rolled back to his feet and along with Maka and Crona, they quickly hacked the kishin to pieces.</p>
<p>“Here Crona. This one was all yours,” Maka said and handed them the kishin soul. She forced it into their hands when Crona tried to stutter their refusal. “Come one. Let’s see what this moron has to say for himself. She led the march over to where Black Star had the human pinned.</p>
<p>The human was an older man, handsome if it wasn’t for the bloody nose and his face full of dirt as Tsubaki had him hogtied with her chair scythe. He was spitting it out as Maka placed the edge od Soul’s blade under his chin and lifted him up to look at her.</p>
<p>The man’s blue eyes darted around at her, Liz and Patti who stood on either side of Kid and Crona, who landed and rolled their shoulders back, bloody wings vanishing.</p>
<p>“Whoa. If I known crime would get me this much attention for hot girls, I would have done it much sooner.” He laughed.</p>
<p>“Pig,” Maka snarled and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. “We can let Stein and Ms. Marie deal with him.” She tossed a pigtail over her shoulder and turned away, Soul transforming and following his partner.</p>
<p>Black Star hoisted the unconscious man up. He smirked as Tsubaki trailed over to Liz to wrap an arm around her girlfriend and Crona took Maka’s other side.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but he’s not wrong, am I right?” He said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Kid rolled his eyes, but even so glanced at Crona, silhouetted against the setting sun.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Both girls were out on date nights and so Kid and Crona had the whole of the house to themselves.</p>
<p>However, they only ever ended up in the bedroom, when this happened.</p>
<p>Kid moaned into Crona’s mouth, taking their full lower lip into his mouth and biting down gently. Crona whimpered and pressed closer. Kid rolled his hips up and felt Crona’s erection brush along his own and they both groaned.</p>
<p>Crona was half undressed, shirt off so Kid could watch the black bruises over their pale skin bloom like flowers. Crona was wrestling with Kid’s shirt. Their fingers kept slipping on the buttons for some mysterious reason.</p>
<p>Kid smiled and sucked another mark into Crona’s neck.</p>
<p>“Kid! Stop that,” Crona whined, high and breathy.</p>
<p>“Or what?” he teased.</p>
<p>Crona pouted, blue eyes darkened with arousal. “Or I’ll… um. I’ll have to rip it off you?”</p>
<p>Kid’s stomach flipped over at this, both with horror at the idea of one of his shirts being torn but also in a strange sort of arousal. He did like the sort of wildness he could prompt in Crona. The moments in which they became more dangerous and rougher with him.</p>
<p>While Kid was distracted, Crona managed to get the shirt off and tossed it into the laundry hamper, next to the bathroom door. They smiled triumphantly and leaned down to kiss Kid again.</p>
<p>Kid slid his hands down Crona’s back, avoiding the large black scar and ending on their trim waist. Crona seemed reasonably distracted, kissing their way down Kid’s neck and tonguing the shell of his ear, so Kid slid his hands down farther.</p>
<p>Crona’s butt filled his hands like they were two pieces of a puzzle, made to slot together. He groaned quietly, squeezing gently and prompting Crona to rock up into him. They let out a startled gasp but tightened their grip on Kid’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Kid, emboldened, rubbed the flat of his palm down the smooth curve, pinky finger tracing the crease where Crona’s assets ended. He smoothed his hands up and down squeezing each time. He was so distracted that he missed when Crona sat back slightly, looking down at him, puzzled.</p>
<p>“Kid?”</p>
<p>He looked up, feeling as if he had been caught and moved his hands back up to Crona’s waist.</p>
<p>“Yes, my dear?”</p>
<p>Crona caught his wrists and lifted his hands off, to press a kiss to one palm and then the other. Kid had noticed on occasion that Crona seemed to like his hands and began to use a vanilla scented lotion, so when they pressed their mouth to his skin, they would only taste sweetness.</p>
<p>“Do… do you like my pants?” They finally asked. They were blushing a light grey.</p>
<p>Kid blushed far harder. He squirmed slightly but was trapped under Crona’s long legs.</p>
<p>“Well I, ah, that is,” he blustered for a moment before sighing. “Yes.”</p>
<p>Crona smiled and put Kid’s hands back on their skin, sliding them down to the hem of the pants. Kid hook his fingers into the hem and helped pull them off. He watched, fascinated as Crona arched to take them off. They rolled over on the bed, head pillowed on their arms and kicked a leg into the air.</p>
<p>“Do you like them off, too?” They asked, fluttering their eyelashes. Kid grinned like the love-soaked fool that he was.</p>
<p>Kid reached out to smooth his hand over the absolutely perfect curve of their ass. He kissed his way up their spine, listening to Crona small sighs and purrs of enjoyment. When he reached their ear he bit gently on the lobe and whispered “My darling, if you never wore anything again, I can promise you I wouldn’t be able to get out of this bed.” He pinched Crona’s butt and laughed darkly when they gasped. “And neither you would.”</p>
<p>It was the last thing either of them said of a long while.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>The next morning Kid was working on breakfast, feeling very good. He was whistling while he made coffee.</p>
<p>He nearly inhaled it when Crona came down.</p>
<p>They spun around when they reached the kitchen so Kid could take a good long look.</p>
<p>It was the yoga pants, but with about 88% of them missing. The effect was that the black fabric perfectly highlighted Crona’s waist, hips and ass and left the rest of their long, long legs on view. Paired with the long-sleeved scoop necked black shirt that ended a half inch too soon to cover all Crona’s torso and Kid was about to have a heart attack right there.</p>
<p>“Liz said I might enjoy the shorts as well,” Crona said with a smile. They did another slow spin. “Since it gets so hot in Death City. Do you like them, Kid?”</p>
<p><em>This was all Liz’s fault</em>, Kid thought as he set the coffee aside to push Crona back up the stairs, kissing them wildly. Well, if they never went on another mission again, that would teach her, wouldn’t it?</p>
<p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point I think should give up on the idea I'll ever get out of this fandom all the way. They just have too much of my heart. </p>
<p>Hey! Also would anyone want to read any of my original work? I'm working hard to get published this year and if you enjoy my fanfic you might enjoy my OG stuff, too. Leave a comment if you are interested!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>